


Super Glued to You

by lelepandewritium



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you texted me I thought you meant you accidentally stuck your <em>hands</em> together. Why in the world would either of you think it was a good idea to <em>super glue</em> your <em>lips</em> together?”</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto both looked sheepish, shrugging their shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Glued to You

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeee so here's day 2 of bokuroo week fics! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose, taking calming breathes as he counted in his head.

_1……….2………._

There was shuffling in front of him, two separate bodies awkwardly maneuvering around the room.

_3……….4………._

A muffled yelp echoed around the room, disgruntled grunts following soon after.

_5……….6………._

A slap of skin against skin, angry grumbles of words that made no sense.

_7……….8………._

More shuffling, this time scooting closer to Akaashi, muffled whines coming from the both of them.

_9……….10………._

Akaashi sighed, opening his eyes and staring blankly at the two in front of him.

“Why the _hell_ did you think this was a good idea?”

In front of him stood Bokuto and Kuroo, their lips locked to each others and flushes of embarrassment riding high on their cheeks.

Their lips were, quite literally, locked together. 

Kuroo and Bokuto both opened their mouths to talk, neither being able to form words because their lips kept pulling painfully against each others.

“When you texted me I thought you meant you accidentally stuck your _hands_ together. Why in the world would either of you think it was a good idea to _super glue_ your _lips_ together?”

Kuroo and Bokuto both looked sheepish, shrugging their shoulders.

“Seriously, you’re both actually _smart_ you know. Bokuto, you go to a prestigious school and have decent grades. Kuroo, you go to _college prep_ classes. What the fuck?”

Akaashi sighed, holding up the small bag in his hands and chucking it in a random direction. It was no use _now_.

“There’s nothing I can do, just, go soak your lips in hot water for a while, you figure out how you’re gonna do that, and you’re just gonna have to build up saliva and press it up to where your lips are stuck. You _idiots_. Be careful while you’re doing it. Your lips will pull off in a couple hours. I’m leaving.”

Akaashi turned and walked out the door, ignoring the desperate whines from behind him.

_Idiots_

Bokuto and Kuroo stared at each other, lips aching from all the tugging they’ve been through for the past 40 minutes. They awkwardly started walking towards the bathroom, Kuroo placing his hands on Bokuto’s hips to somewhat help steady themselves as they went.

They muttered garbled words at each other, somehow managing to understand what each of them was saying.

_Lift your feet up, I’ll take off your shoes, then you take mine off._

_Shit, we should take off our pants too_

_Shirt?_

_Yeah_

Eventually they settled themselves into the bath, Kuroo reaching out to grab the detachable shower head and angling it until it would spray over their locked lips.

They sat there in the tub, practically pouting as just-under-scalding water poured over their sore lips, wetting their chest and legs, plastering their boxers to their skin.They had no idea how long they should do this for, but just for good measure, they let the water go on for just under 30 minutes. 

Carefully, they stepped out of the tub, going slow so that neither of them would trip. Ugh. It wouldn’t be very good if one of them tripped.

They awkwardly dried each other off where they could reach, deciding to leave their clothes off once they saw it all strewn around the floor. Well, they weren’t going to pick that up any time soon.

They waddled their way to couch, sitting down and staring in silence at each other.

_So are we gonna…_

_Well we gotta…_

Another minute passed with neither of them doing anything, until finally Kuroo’s lips moved slightly, parting his lips--Bokuto’s following right along with his--and smearing his saliva right up against where their top lips were stuck together.

They both flushed in embarrassment, but finally Bokuto followed Kuroo’s example, repeating the same process but this time smearing his own saliva against where their bottom lips were connected.

Some drool was already starting to slide it’s way down to their chins, dripping down to their chests and making them grimace at each other.

_Dude, gross!_

_Ugh, this is the worst idea we’ve ever had._

They continued this for over an hour, sipping water through straws every 10 minutes or so, squeaks of embarrassment escaping them whenever their tongues accidentally brushed against each others.

It was working. Slowly, but it was working. 

Their lips were slightly less attached to each others, making them both perk up and keep going.

It took them a good four hours to finally, _finally_ get their lips completely off of each others without hurting themselves.

Yeah their lips were still coated in dry super glue, but it’d come off eventually. 

Bokuto and Kuroo grinned exhaustedly at each other, both of them reaching up to wipe away the gross abundance of spit that was covering the entirety of their mouths, chins and chests.

Ew.

“Well...that wasn’t a very good first kiss.”

Bokuto threw his head back in a laugh, grinning at Kuroo and rubbing some of the exhaustion out of his eyes.

“Nope, not really. Kinda painful actually.”

“Yep.”

“So...10/10 wouldn’t recommend?”

Kuroo thought about it, humming as he thought over their experience.

“Eh...it wasn’t _that_ bad. Maybe...2/10 _would_ recommend.

“Sounds fair”

“So...d’you wanna like, wipe away that first kiss and try again?”

“Dude. Yes. Can we sleep after?”

“Bro I’d cry if we didn’t.”

Bokuto snorted, leaning forwards and locking his lips with Kuroo’s, gleefully moving their lips together _because they could now_ and marveling at how much better _this_ first kiss was.

It took them a minute to pull away, grinning dopily at each other.

“That...was an _amazing_ first kiss bro.10/10 would try again.”

Bokuto laughed, reaching out and hugging Kuroo close. 

“I know bro! I don’t really know why I even brought up the super glue.”

“Because you’re an idiot?”

“Hey! I was _curious_.”

They sat in silence, Kuroo reaching out to pull Bokuto onto his lap and holding him close.

“Well, I think that little experiment was pretty successful. Super glue is very good at sticking people’s lips together. Still though, shit move making that be our _first_ kiss Bo.”

Bokuto groaned, hiding his face against Kuroo’s neck.

“Shut up! I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes outside of me asking you to help me with some random experiment.”

“Bo. You know I’m mad gay for you. Of _course_ I’d say yes.”

“Well yeah but...fine. My bad. Anyways I thought we were wiping it away! It wasn’t a real kiss! Forget about it! Our first kiss was really nice and romantic and I swooned you off the fucken court!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh and patting Bokuto’s back.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Bo.”

“Can we go to bed now?”

“Yup! I wanna cuddle the shit out of you right now!”

Kuroo picked Bokuto up with a heave, complaining loudly about his muscles and how heavy he was but still refusing to set Bokuto down until they’d made it to his room.

After tossing Bokuto on the bed, Kuroo hopped in after him, thankful that the two of them had already stripped down to their boxers hours ago in the bathroom.

He would have been too exhausted to do it _now_.

Having your lips stuck to someone else’s for over 5 hours really took it out of you.

Kuroo brought Bokuto close to his chest, neither of them speaking as they settled down to sleep.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep together.

It took only an hour after that for Bokuto to steal all the blankets and for Kuroo to have flipped onto his stomach, stealing all the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> So these two are pretty stupid when they're together. Tell me about stuff you guys imagine them doing c'mon tell meeeeeee. Feel free to drop by [my tumblr](http://lelepandewritium.tumblr.com/)


End file.
